Avengers Reassemble
by TorakofAllClans ToAC
Summary: Co-op between me and Klainerinthetardis. After the battle with Ultron, and many of the old avengers leaving the team, It's up to Cap and Nat to recruit a new team for the job of protecting the world. However, there are difficulties along the way, which push the new team to their limits. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**Avengers Re-assemble**

 **A/N: Hello and welcome to 'Avengers Reassemble'. This is a co-op story between me and Klainerinthetardis. It is set after Age of Ultron, and may contain spoilers, so be careful if you haven't seen the film. Anyway, this chapter is written by both of us. Please remember to review and enjoy**

 **Keep on Reading**

 **-ToAC**

The sun was burning through the windows of New York's record-breaking skyscrapers. The air was full of hustle and bustle of the city. A large convoy sped through the rushing city, dodging the never ending traffic. Driving the truck in front, was Capt. Steve Rogers, better known as Captain America, head of the New Avengers initiative, he was currently on radio with Natasha Romanoff, the assassin better known as Black Widow, who was on a roof nearby, pursuing a potential if reluctant recruit for the initiative.

"Target in sight" reported Natasha, as she slunk across the burning roof, her movements smooth and silent.  
"Continue pursuit, but do not leave that building." said Cap. The swift moving target was ahead of Natasha, a blur of blue and red. He jumped down the side of the building but Romanoff quickly following, not letting the target out of sight. They were running down an alley, but quickly trucks blocked both ends

"Mr Parker…" said Natasha

"How do you know who I am, who are you? Why are you following me?" Asked Peter Parker, also known as Spiderman.

"My name's Natasha Romanoff. We aren't here to hurt you, we're wanting to recruit you" said Natasha, slowly stepping towards him, her hand offered towards him, to calm him.

"Recruit me? For what?" Asked Parker, his head moving to and fro, looking for a way out as he backs towards the wall.

"An initiative" said Cap, coming from the other side of the alley "for a new team of Avengers"

The convoy arrived back at the new Avengers' facility in 20 minutes and Peter was taken to the training room. Inside, all the other newly recruited avengers were all improving their fitness. They all came into a group when Cap, Nat and Peter entered the room  
"Who's this?" asked Sam, or 'Falcon'.  
"Avengers, this is Peter Parker, known as 'Spiderman'" said Cap "Peter, this is Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff, James Rhodes, and the Vision"  
Everyone welcomed Peter, shaking his hand, patting his back.  
"Your skin's actually red. You're not wearing that" said Peter to Vision, taken aback slightly, half confused, half fascinated.  
"Of course" replied Vision.

"He's a robot" said Rhodes, smirking. "Well, robot-human hybrid thing, no-one actually knows"  
"Don't even bother trying to understand" Wanda said, smiling at Peter "It's confusing"  
"Anyway," said Cap, turning attention back to Peter and Nat "Avengers, you have a mission. If you would follow me to the briefing room"  
Peter mutters to himself "Bossy boots" The group followed Captain, with Peter lagging behind. The group entered one of the facility's briefing rooms, equipped with a large table running down the centre and a screen covering a majority of the side of the room. The various 'recruits' sat on the chairs surrounding the centre table. Peter put his feet up on the table, only to have them pushed off by Wanda's telekinesis, making him almost fall off his chair, making Peter pout, which caused everyone to laugh. Capt cleared his throat, when everyone eventually quietened down, Cap started the brief. He turned on the screen and an image of Chitauri weaponry flashed up.  
"Now, these are items C44 and C46, once held by SHIELD" started Cap  
"Chitauri weaponry" explained Nat  
"Chitauri?" asked Peter, confused, he sat crossed legged on the chair, leaning on the table.  
"Aliens from the battle of New York" responded Vision, before motioning for Peter to be quiet.  
"After the fall of SHIELD, these items were meant to be lost, until recently" He clicked the button and a picture of a white haired man with a white circle beard, and eye patch came up. His visible eye was crinkled with wrinkles, his skin painted with age and experience.  
"This is Dennis Kellard" said Nat "A British arms dealer. We have it on good authority that he currently has the stolen weaponry"  
"Whose authority?" asked Peter, causing a few surprised looks from his fellow recruits. It was apparent that he was the youngest and most confident of them all, as well as the cockiest, which was his downfall.  
"That's classified" replied Cap, which was responded to by Peter with an eye-roll, further emphasising him being the youngest and newest team member. Making a mental note to take him aside and explain to him his role in the team.  
"Anyway," said Nat, noticing the tension between Cap and Peter "We've been tracing Kellard, and we think he's going to try and do a deal with some of the Bratva, Russia's largest crime syndicate"  
"So, what's the mission?" Peter asked, impatiently. The Avengers muttering in the background, anxiously.

"Beat him to it" said Cap, simply.

 **A/N**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Co-written by Klainerinthetardis and TorakofallClans, this is our first Avengers fanfiction and is mostly based on comic book facts however, some of the content is film based, for ease of writing. Keep an eye out for the next chapter :P Peace Out**

 **Klainerinthetardis**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

 **This is the 2nd chapter in Avengers Reassemble. This chapter will be led by me (Klainerinthetardis) and obviously edited and co-written by TorakofallClans. Thanks for reading, and hope you enjoy.**

 **Klainerinthetardis**

The air was strangely warm and the night was of such that the sky seemed a mysterious blue, not mountainous terrain kept the base hidden from unwanted civilians or holiday makers, and the rocky plains kept the lights out of view. 5 men stood waiting before a metal gate. It stood 6 metres high and was held up with metal spikes decorated with barbed wire. A large plated van approached the base, the men held their guns to the ready, as 3 dark figures left the vehicle.

Capt. Steve Rogers sat perched on a rock, watching the scene unfold. The Avengers sat behind him, in position around the scattered rocks, awaiting their leaders order.

"Cap, If we…" Starts Peter but Cap threw his hand up in his face, silencing him, keeping them waiting silently. Of course, Peter had no time for this. He was on the lookout for the Bratva members, and wanted, among nothing else, to prove his part in the Avengers.

He grew impatient with the Captain. Ever since he was taken aside and told he had no place to question the leadership or plans of the Captain, he had been determined to prove his maturity and skills. He refused to be treated like a child. Not this time.

5 of the figures below disappeared into the base, leaving two on guard outside. Capt. turned to give the go signal, just in time to see Peter, shoot off towards the guards.  
"Crap" mutters the Capt. Mentally slapping himself for bringing this imph of an Avenger with him. "GO" he whispers to the others, as they head off in all directions.

Peter's webs catch onto the overhanging rock above the heads of the two guards, he crouched upside down for a second then slowly starts to descend. As he does this the Capt. stops, intrigued at Peter's next move, temporarily forgetting one wrong move could jepordise the entire mission. Peter's descent stops 4 inches above the first guards head. With his legs in a triangular position above him, he lowers his hands and taps the guys shoulder blade, the armed man immediately spins around, eyes flying everywhere and gun flailing rapidly. After a minute or two he assumes the tap was caused by wind and turns around, only to be met by a red face, decorated in black spider webs.

"Hi" Peter smirked, as he hangs delicately in front of the man's surprised face, after the 5 seconds the man needed to react, Peter pokes his eyes with his two forefingers. The man stumbles back as Peter drops to the ground, high kicks him to the ground and knocks him out. As this happens the second guard spins around and pulls up his gun, it's immediately swept away by the silver thread and thrown across the ground, underneath the nearby van. As Peter turns to fight the second guard, a spinning piece of metal came flying past his face, sending the guard flying before returning to it's owner. The Capt. stood, over 6ft tall, on top of the rocks nearest Peter. With his shield in his hand he jumps down and strides over to Peter, anger radiating off him like heat from the sun.

Peter turns, huffing in annoyance "I had that" He sneered as the Captain came to stand over him.

"Next time, Parker, follow orders." The Capt barks at him, aggressively, before walking towards the door, the rest of the Avengers following, cautiously.

Dennis Kellard sat on a leather chair, surrounded by ex-cons in a small room. In front of him was a small mahogany table, on which was a contract. The walls of the room were pure rock, moist from the rivers of water flowing through the cracks. There were two doors at either end of the room, one a metal gate, light and unlocked, the other a heavy metal door, pass-coded and guarded. There was no roof to the room, just the hollowed out rock of the mountain, ragged and uneven, with ledges and jagged rocks peering out at all angles, casting shadows by the light of the gaps in the walls. A large bang echoed through the room and the gates opened revealing a small man, escorted by two Large armed men. The small man walked up to the table and Kellard stood up.  
"Mr Pushkin," greeted Kellard, his voice echoed around the room, piercing the walls. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Now, down to business"

The Avengers had penetrated the base, and separated into their designated groups, going down the different alleys and pathways, taking out any and all Bratva members in their path. The Capt, Peter and Natasha went straight down the centre aisle. Immediately they were bombarded with 4 guards, heavy built and armed with large guns, as soon as they were in sight bullets went flying everywhere. Peter took to the ceiling, scurrying along, picking up one of the guards and wrapping him in webs before hanging him from the ceiling.

"Just...hang here till we get back" he laughs as he attaches the struggling man to the ceiling.

"Not the time Parker!" yells Capt, chucking his shield through the air taking out two of the guys, knocking them to the ground. As he speaks, Natasha crouches, spins and takes the last guy out, grabbing his gun and stamping on his chest, breaking a few ribs for good measure. Capt. and Peter look at her.

"What?" She says indignantly. "He was an asshole."

As she turned to make her way down the alley, a tremendous crash came flying through the air at them as Rage, also known as Elvin Haliday, came crashing through the rock barely a metre in front of them. He jumped up, panting, vibrating with anger, until his eyes saw Capt. looking quite disgruntled.  
"Sorry Capt." Elvin said, awkwardly. "It was Stark, Capt. He insulted my mother."

"Stark?!" yelled Capt. "STARK?!"

"Oh stop shouting Rogers, you don't want to jepordise the mission now, do you?" Tony Stark, also referred to as Iron Man said, as he drifted through the hole in the wall in his red and yellow tech suit. Capt. Grabs him and pulls him to the ground.  
"We don't have time for this Stark. Either help us or leave now. But do NOT. I repeat do NOT mess with my team." Capt says, letting go of Stark, roughly.

"It was a mess before I got here" Mumbles Stark.

"What did you say" Said Capt. Calmly turning around.

"Of course I'll help!" Cheered Stark, walking past the four Avengers. "Lets go kick ass"

As Capt, Peter, Stark, Nat and Elvin all reached the door, they arrived to see the Guards already knocked out and tied up. 3 people stood waiting for them. Iron fist, also named Daniel 'Danny' Rand-K'ai his green and yellow costume illuminated by the torch light, which was just bright enough to see the black dragon tattooed upon his chest, was stood by the door, playing with his ribbon belt. Ms Marvel (Carol Danvers) was crossed legged by the tied up men, hovering just above the ground, playing with her blonde hair, which had made the the lightning bolt on her black sleek suit stand out. And finally, Luke Cage, actually named Carl Lucas, his huge muscular figure looming over the other two, waiting, his dark skin still vibrant from the previous battle. As the 5 approach the scene, Carl looks up, and nods at the Capt. as he approaches. They're all silent for a second before they hear a whistle, a short rythmed noise, Rogers turns to Stark and nods. Stark places a small, red, circular machines on each corner of the door. Everyone backs off

"3….2….1…." Stark mutters "Jarvis, now!"

The door implodes, a cloud of dust is made and they hear shouts and Guns being loaded from inside.  
"Here we go…" whispers the Capt. to himself. "Here we go…"

Inside the room, Dennis is immediately protected by 4 huge armed men. As the dust clears Dennis laughs.  
"Ah, I've been expecting this" he laughs loudly "The so called Avengers Initiative. But what's this? No Bowman? No Green Monster? You're slipping Captain. Losing team members, and replacing them with amateurs."

"You know why we came. Don't make us do this the hard way." Says Capt. glancing around his team, trying to work out who was missing.

"Hard way? It's only hard for you, Steve Rogers." Kellard removes himself from his arrangement of guards and walks in front of the table, next to a very startled Pushkin. Carl and Elvin growl as Kellard steps forward. "I mean what's a soldier like you doing with a load of kids in fancy dress?"

As he says this, one of the guards silently is pulled into the air into the dark abyss. Stark notices this but says nothing. As Kellard continues to talk aimlessly to the Captain, Nat also notices the guards slowly disappearing until there aren't any left. Silent Avengers descend from the ceiling, a gob-smacked Pushkin tries to war Kellard but Ms Marvel gives him one shake of her head and he shuts his mouth. Mockingbird (Bobbi Morse), Black Panther (T'Challa) and Beast (Hank McCoy) are dropped to the ground. The Captain smirks, and steps towards Kellard, towering over him, slightly laughing.  
"What makes you think you could get away with this? Surely you knew we'd stop you?" By now the Capt. was improvising. The Captain completely ignoring Kellards attempt at an explanation, he just nods as he steps back. Kellards feet are immediately stuck to the floor with white webs, and his hands stuck to his sides, as he starts to struggle in protest and confusion. Suddenly a red and black head appears, upside down, in front of him.  
"Thought you'd want to...stick around" smirks Peter as he drops to the ground.

"PUSHKIN HELP ME" Yells Kellard, again making Peter smirk.  
"I'm afraid, Pushkin got himself in a bit of a….sticky situation." Peter full on laughs this time, covering Kellards mouth with some more sticky white webbing.  
"Parker, that's enough. We've still got a mission to complete." Capt. barks, trying to hide a smile  
"Awwww, come on Capt. Can't we have a little fun?" moans Peter. Stark just pats his shoulder.

"Let it go kid, let it go."Stark says sympathetically. "BEAST, ma' man!" he shouts as he strides towards the towering blue fur-covered man at the other end of the hall. "How're we gonna do this then?"

Nat comes and stands with Peter.

"See, Stark always did the technology in the old Avengers. He designed armour, weapons, bombs etc. But since he left, Beast has taken that role so whenever he decides to make an appearance it turns into nerd central." This makes Peter laugh, he appreciated how nice Nat was to him, he knew he was younger than most of the Avengers there, and was self taught in battle but he wished they had more belief in him. After all, they've all destroyed half the city to defeat the bad guy...right?

Hank and Stark were sat by the far door, de-coded the passcode whilst the other avengers stood around waiting, Elvin and Carl guarding the door, just in case, they weren't ones for chat anyway. Stark was using Jarvis to decode the passcode and was making snarky comments to Captain whilst he worked. Nat looked round, this new team was good. If they managed to work together, this team could actually work. She noticed Peter sat in the corner, making patterns with his web. That boy was good, if a little young, he just needed some training and a friend. her train of thought was interrupted by the Captain.

"Nat? They're almost in." He muttered to her. He was standing behind her, his face twisted in thought.

"Steve, you did well today, stop worrying." She turned to face him, rubbing his arm in comfort. Before he could respond there was a large clash, and a cheer as Hank and Stark high-fived their way through the door. Captain ran off, leaving a worried Nat behind.

"Out of my way" Capt. ordered. Pushing through the crowd of stopped as he immersed from the chattering crowd. In front of him were two guns, both filled with blue energy. The Capt let out a breath. They'd done it.

 **A/N: ToAC here, finishing off this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this. Please remember to review and see you in the next chapter. And, as always,  
Keep on Reading  
-ToAC**


End file.
